


Right Side of The Law

by mightbeababygay



Series: Right Side of The Law [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealous!Ben, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Sex, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Episode Continuation from Friday (8/11/19) - The fallout from Callum's change of career choice.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Right Side of The Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Right Side of The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Priceless-Potter and also Ballum-Fan-101 on Tumblr - thank you and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Part 2 will be later which will be a continuation from where this part ends (Rated E).
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr @mightbebabygay - let me know what you think!

“You want to be a fuckin’ copper, don’t you get it?” Ben shouted, hand slamming down on the dining table in frustration. He had tried to get away, rushing out of the pub after Callum had dropped the bombshell, except he’d followed him back to the Beale’s - Lola and Jay rushing out as soon as they heard what was going on.

Logically, Ben knew he might be being a bit of a drama queen - flying off the handle like this. But, he couldn’t see a way for them to continue being together when they were on opposing sides. One - or both - of them would eventually end up on the wrong side of the law, in prison. He didn’t want that for Callum which meant, if he really did go through with this, Ben would have to be the responsible one and end things. 

“Funnily enough, I do get it because it was my idea! What I don’t get, is how you can tell me you support me and then flip out at me when I tell you! Or is it only okay as long as it’s your idea? As long as it’s okay with you? Shall I ask whether I can have coco-pops or rice crispies every fucking morning, too? Whether it’s the black tie or the blue one?” 

“I ain’t saying that! I’m not trying to control you! I’m a fucking Mitchell, Callum! Do you know what that means? All your copper buddies will know my family better than you do!”

“But why can’t you just do what everyone else does? You can’t go to work and come home without breaking the law? Your dad ain’t gonna love you any more if you’re flogging dodgy motors!”

Ben visibly flinched, recoiling as he took a step back. 

“Ben, I-.” Callum took a step forward, eyes wide in disbelief at the own words that had just come from his own mouth. “I didn’t-.”

“Get out.”

“Ben, I didn’t-.”

“Get the fuck out of the house, Callum!”

Callum wanted to stay. He wanted to apologise over and over again until his mouth was dry and his throat was sore. He wanted to get on his knees and grovel until they ached. 

Until Ben forgave him. 

Except he couldn’t. He’d learnt in a very short time that the more you pushed and you pushed at Ben Mitchell, the harder the shutters came down. The further distance his emotions were kept. 

Blinking, a tear rolled down his cheek as he gave a slight nod of the head. He stared at Ben with blurry eyes, trying to memorise every detail. He knew he’d fucked up. Badly. What he didn’t know was when he’d get to see Ben again - if ever. 

He’d be lucky. 

“I’m sorry.” Callum whispered brokenly as he stepped passed Ben and out of the door, tail firmly between his legs. 

Leaning against the door as it clicked shut behind him, Callum covered his mouth to hide his sobs, the tears falling freely down his face. He couldn’t believe he’d said what he did. That wasn’t him, he wasn’t mean and he never, ever wanted to hurt Ben.

But, yet, he had. No one else had said that, no one had forced him to say it.

He had no one else to blame but himself. 

**

Somehow, he’d ended up in the Prince Albert, drowning his sorrows in a glass of whiskey. The words he’d spoken to Ben repeating over and over in his head. He’d hoped the alcohol would drown them out, but it only made them louder. 

If Callum was being honest, he felt sick to the stomach. It had been there since he’d spat the words at Ben but the drinking was only making it worse. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Ben never spoke to him again. He’d deserve it. He was an idiot. 

More than idiot.

“Drinking alone?”

Callum looked to his left, raising his eyebrows at the male stranger who had propped himself up against the bar. He rolled his eyes, turning back to face the bar. Head resting on his hand, he continued to swirl the undrunk whiskey of his second glass, around. 

“Ain’t interested.” He spoke up, expecting the man to leave. Instead, for a reason Callum didn’t understand, the guy took it as an invitation to sit down next to him. “Did you not hear me? I said I ain’t interested. Fuck off.”

Honestly he was done with everyone for the night. He just wanted to be miserable, alone, and drown his sorrows to the best of his ability. He didn’t have the energy to be nice to people, right now. 

“You’re never going to find a boyfriend with that attitude.” The man next to him chuckled, ordering himself some fancy cocktail. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Callum hissed out. “Had, I had a boyfriend.” He spoke quietly after a moment of silence. 

“What happened? I’m Mark, by the way.” The man - Mark - asked, holding his hand out for Callum to shake. 

Ignoring his hand, Callum huffed a sarcastic laugh. “I ain’t here for therapy. I’m here to get drunk.”

“You sure? Because you aren’t doing a lot of drinking.” Mark retorted, nodding his head in the direction of Callum’s untouched glass. “Listen,” He started back up, resting his hand on Callum’s thigh which the taller man shrugged off. “Whatever your boyfriend did, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He’ll come around.”

Snorting, Callum shook his head. He finally looked over at Mark. “What makes you think it ain’t me that fucked it up?”

Mark blinked over at Callum, brown eyes shining in the club’s lights. “You don’t seem like the type, that’s all. Did you? Fuck it up, I mean?”

That made no sense to Callum since he’d been nothing rude to the guy since he decided to come start a conversation. Either Calllum just had one of those faces, or this guy was only after one thing. And he’d say whatever he could to get it.

“Yup.” Callum shrugged, heart breaking into even more tiny pieces as he confirmed the words out loud. “He opened up to me, and I threw it back in his face.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it.” Mark frowned, resting his hand on the small of Callum’s back. “I mean, you’re fuckin’ hot, if he’s willing to throw you away, he’s an idiot.”

Callum opened his mouth, ready to defend Ben until he realised it didn’t matter anymore. They weren’t together. Snapping his jaw shut, he grabbed his glass, taking a small sip before realising he didn’t even like whiskey, the grimace clear on his face. 

“What do you do for a living, then?” Mark asked, clearly trying to drive the conversation back onto Callum rather than his relationship status. 

“I-,” Callum sighed through his nose. That was what had caused all this mess. “I bury the dead.” He shrugged, hand running through his hair. He really wanted this guy to just leave him alone, but he knew that wasn’t happening. 

“Well, if you’re boyfriend doesn’t take you back, least you know what to do with his body.” Mark leaned closer to Callum with a giggle, nudging him, hand moving to rest on Callum’s thigh. 

Just as Callum was about to shove the man away for a second time, another voice piped up. 

“He ain’t the murderer in the relationship.” Ben sneered, eyes flicking down to Mark’s hand. His jaw clenched, hands balled into fists at his side. “Now if you’d kindly fuck off, you’re making him uncomfortable.”

Callum couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face at the sound of Ben’s voice. He’d never thought Ben would ever talk to him again. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mark snorted, standing up and getting in Ben’s personal space. 

Callum winced in response, already knowing what was about to happen. Usually, Callum would stop it, but, honestly, he just didn’t care anymore. 

“Ben. Ben Mitchell.” He grinned sarcastically, holding his hand out for Mark to take, only to drop it after a second thought. 

“Cool. Well, me and-,” Mark paused, realising he didn’t even know Callum’s name. 

“Callum.” Ben supplied for the shorter man. 

“Me and Callum were just going to get a table.” Mark nodded, hand coming up to rest on Callum’s shoulder. 

Grabbing the man by the lapels of his cheap jacket, Ben pushed Mark up against the bar, the stools wobbling and tumbling over. 

“Touch him again and I’ll cut your fuckin’ hands off. Now, why don’t you run away back to whatever rat-infested hole you came from?” Ben shoved the guy away. He cleared his throat, straightening out his jacket and casually picking up the stool from the floor to sit next to Callum as if he hadn’t just nearly punched the guy in a fit of jealous rage.

“Don’t report me for public harassment, will you?” Ben muttered sarcastically, leaning over the bar to help himself to a bottle of beer. “Suppose it ain’t like you’ll have a choice soon, is it?”

“Ben, I-,” Callum started.

“Just leave it.” Ben sighed, hitting the bottle lid against the counter to open it. “It ain’t like what you said wasn’t true.”

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” Callum counteracted, hesitantly reaching out to hold Ben’s hand before quickly dropping it, unsure whether the touch was welcome.

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it, ain’t I? Not that it matters, you’ve found yourself someone else.” Ben picked at the label on his bottle.

“No, I ain’t.” Callum sighed. “You know I ain’t, I only want you. I just want to talk to you - to apologise. I shouldn’t have said what I did. It just - I said it the wrong way.”

“So there was a right way to say it?” Ben snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

“No. What I meant was that you don’t need his approval. That you don’t have to be this person for him. It ain’t worth it - he’s not worth it. Look, can we please just go home and talk about this?” Callum practically begged. 

“You don’t think I know that?” Ben spat out, turning to finally look at Callum, tears in his eyes. “I’ve spent my whole life trying, and trying to do something right by him. Constantly seeking his approval, doing - dumb shit so I can get him to just...fucking look at me. You don’t think I don’t know that he doesn’t deserve it? That he’s not worth it? I hate myself for this, for not being able to just - cut him off. To stop. But I can’t. I just want him to love me.”

Callum swallowed the lump in his throat. He reached out, cupping Ben’s cheek to brush the tear away that had trickled down. “He does love you.” Callum promised. “Yeah he’s got a real shit way of showing it sometimes, but it’s there. He loves you. I saw him when you got shot. He’s an arsehole for what he’s done to you, but that’s on him. Never on you. You’re so beautiful, okay? There’s so many people love and care about you, like me, Pam, Jay, Lola, Lexi. I could sit here all day and list all the reasons why. ”

Ben gave Callum a small, almost shy smile. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Callum’s palm. 

“And, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for going off at ya. If you really want this, I’ll stop. I’ll be on my best behaviour, Officer.” Ben teased, leaning forward and pursing his lips, waiting for a kiss. 

Callum obliged, as he always would, and pressed their lips together before pulling back with a grin. “Home?”

Ben knew it wouldn’t be easy, being on the right side of the law. They both knew it would take time, that this would be a bumpy road - but they’d get through it. Together. 

“Home.” He agreed. Not that he was sure where that was. As long as Callum was there, he didn’t mind. 

“I didn’t mean to get so mad at you.” Callum spoke up into the night’s silence as they walked back to his flat. “I guess everything got to me a lot more than I thought.”

“I’m sorry.” Ben sighed softly, squeezing Callum’s hand. “It’s my fault. I get it, how I’ve treated you today - it’s not fair. It’s understandable for you to blow up like that. Besides, we’ve now had our first officially-boyfriends fights, a pretty spectacular one at that.”

Callum couldn’t help but laugh at that, nudging at Ben playfully. “You’re just wanting make-up sex.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Maybe.”

“Is your place empty?” Ben grinned, face dropping as Callum shook his head. “I guess we’ll just have to try our luck at mine.” He shrugged his shoulders, pulling Callum in the direction of the Beale’s.


End file.
